


来一发恩闪的小清新

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 旧文补档冲突处请以新设定为准





	来一发恩闪的小清新

本应该嘈杂的休息室现在却离奇的安静，众人满脸惊恐地看着恩奇都用格外严肃的表情翻着一本不知被谁保留下来的色情杂志，好像上边写得是什么高深的学科研究一样。

“呦，恩奇都，你家那位大爷不伺候你了吗，竟然跑来借黄书。”库·丘林吹了声口哨，凑上来坐到恩奇都的身边，随手翻了一页，“我推荐她，这个奶子太棒了。”

“说起来那个金闪闪好久都没出现了啊，一直待在房间里，除了修复特异点的时候就没见过他了。”见有人打破了沉默，其他人也顺着话题聊了下去。

“因为吉尔他要满足我，没有精力出来跟你们闹了。”恩奇都不以为然地回了一句，“不多休息休息的话他坚持不下去。”

... ...

“还有，我来借书不是欲求不满，是想学学有没有办法能把吉尔做到求饶。”恩奇都困扰地一只手支着脑袋，抬头看向他们，“之前我们和御主一起做的时候吉尔就求饶来着。”

... ...

“这种事不要说出来啊！”藤丸立香突然明白马修的心情了。

“小子，不错呀，能把那个金闪闪做到求饶。”库·丘林一把揽过藤丸立香的肩膀，大笑着使劲拍了他几下，“真是小看你了，怎么样，爽不爽。”

“哈……哈……”藤丸立香欲哭无泪，自己的一世英名恐怕都毁在这了。

为什么这些从者在谈论性的时候都这么开放啊！

“唉……”恩奇都把杂志合上扔到一边，“你们有什么办法吗？”

“啊，你们上次是什么情况？”

“双龙啊。”

... ...

“我有个好主意！”梅林不嫌事大地自告奋勇，“我这有好多道具，你要不要试试，我教你！”

“毕竟他也是我曾经的御主啊。”

这些人在世界末日的时候都留的些什么东西啊！

“我突然有点可怜英雄王了。。。”看着达成一致并准备立刻实施的恩奇都和梅林，众人赞同地点了点头。

于是，在第二天吉尔伽美什穿得严严实实，双手撑着额头，周身弥漫着“别惹我”的气场坐在休息室沙发上的时候，整个房间里又陷入了一片沉寂。

“昨天玩得开心吧？”库·丘林表现出对死亡强烈的向往，发挥出了人类在作死这一本能上的极限。

吉尔伽美什没有回话，只是打开了王之财宝对准那只蓝色的犬科生物，这次没人敢拦他。

伴随着犬声的哀鸣，藤丸立香为了整个迦勒底的安全，被当做牺牲品推到了吉尔伽美什的面前。

“那个……王，如果不喜欢的话为什么不拒绝呢？您如果拒绝，恩奇都他肯定也不会来硬的吧。”

“蠢货！”吉尔伽美什在欺负完库·丘林之后明显心情变好了很多，他抬起头，用无比认真的眼神望着藤丸立香，“本王并没有厌恶，而且本王怎么可能拒绝吾友。”

“本王和他分别了五千年，既然是人类，自然也会感到脆弱。”吉尔伽美什把双手搭在沙发背上，翘起了一条腿，“所以要确认彼此的存在，因为不想再分开了。”

“听起来可一点也不像是朋友会做的事。”

“本王和恩奇都才不是朋友，也不是爱人。”吉尔伽美什的目光穿过整个房间，看见来人不禁笑了出来，“没有任何一种语言能定义我们之间的关系，称作朋友是为了方便杂种们记载。” 

“我们互为半身，是彼此生命中的唯一，灵魂的另一半。”

他举起手边的酒杯，喝了一口，然后拉过恩奇都的衣领，将口中的酒渡到了对方的嘴里。

“这一点，永远也不会改变。”

恩奇都看着吉尔伽美什，也笑了几声，环住了他的肩膀轻轻地给了对方一个拥抱。

“回去吧，吉尔，我想做了。”

“……好。”  
吉尔伽美什揉揉恩奇都的头，颇有些无奈，“这次稍微轻一点。”

藤丸立香远远地看着他们的背影，就像是回到了刚刚召唤出恩奇都的那天，他发自内心地为他们感到喜悦。

吉尔伽美什自觉得躺到床上，等着对方的服侍。

“那之后我学了很多呢。”恩奇都一边脱下两人的衣服，吉尔伽美什身上还留着昨天那些道具的痕迹，他怜惜地一点点沿着那些痕迹亲吻。

自从在迦勒底再次相遇，每次做爱都像是要用光所有的力气，在互相撕咬中感受着彼此，要将彼此融入自己的血脉一样，这样温柔的性爱，让吉尔伽美什想起，他们曾经在乌鲁克的草地上欢笑，在朝阳的暖光中接吻，天地万物都成了他们的陪衬。

只要吉尔伽美什和恩奇都在一起，他们便无所不能。

恩奇都忍得辛苦，但他仍然小心地为吉尔伽美什做着扩张，用理智压抑着自己的本能，直到手中传来阵阵清晰的水声。

他没有立刻插进去，而是低下头交换了一个深吻，分开时两人都因气息不顺染上了一团红晕。

他们彼此凝视着，吉尔伽美什在被插入时轻轻喘了几声，却没有移开视线，他抬起手抚摸描绘着恩奇都的脸，从额头，到眼睛，再到嘴部，然后轻轻地亲了上去，眼里的情意似乎要化作泪珠滑落一般。

“好像恋爱中的小女孩一样。”吉尔伽美什自嘲着，双手紧紧地抱着恩奇都的身体，任由对方在自己身体律动，不再抑制自己的呻吟，放声叫了出来。

恩奇都亲吻着吉尔伽美什的前胸，他们十指相连，在整场性爱中没有分开过。

“恩奇都，这是王的命令。”吉尔伽美什和恩奇都同时达到了高潮，今晚第一次也是唯一一次高潮，“再也不许离开本王。”

“遵命，我的王。”

吉尔伽美什和恩奇都相视一笑，相拥而吻。


End file.
